When every thing is Broken
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Heros come and the go but what happens when a young man promised to stay with the one he loved? Dice is Zack, Bellmere is Aeris, and Tira is cloud


"I'm sorry Dice

"I'm sorry Dice." Bellmere cried in her sleep and Genesis came in worrying what had happened. "Hm your beloved one again Dear?" Genesis asked her while sitting on the bed and gently began to stroke her hair lovingly. "Genesis are you still here?" Bellmere asked him. "_Hm the poor dear confused and alone._" Genesis thought while stroking Bellmere's hair. After that Genesis got and up and opened the window to let some fresh ocean air in. "This will make you fell better." Genesis said while standing there admiring the moon shining over the ocean. Bellmere got up from the bed and went over to him. "Genesis?" Bellmere asked him while putting an arm around his waist Genesis accepted the offer and brought Bellmere into a comforting and soft embrace. "Genesis is the reason you brought Tira and I here is because you're lonely?" Bellmere asked him her voice was soft and concerned. "Lonely, well I guess you could say I was but… huh it's nothing my Dear." Genesis told Bellmere and she could have sworn that she felt a tear hit the top of her head and looked up and Genesis eyes were stained with tears. "_He's the same as Dice._" Bellmere thought to herself while turning around and hugging Genesis tightly Genesis gently wrapped his arms around her and began to sing a special song for her.

_Gentle waves rush against the shore_

_With the moon conducting the flow_

_All is well the waves the sleep in peace_

_As the moon sings them to sleep._

_All is well the tide is at peace _

He continued to sing the lovely tune to her gently soothing her tired mind Bellmere gently laid her head on his chest. "Would you like me to stop dear?" Genesis asked Bellmere. "No please continue it's very beautiful." Bellmere told him while gently closed her eyes and listen to the beautiful melody. "He sings so delightfully." Bellmere whisper, Genesis still sang the same lovely tune but this time he added a new verse.

_The dearest rose smells sweet_

_Against the gentle breeze_

When he finished the song he felt Bellmere body cling to him and heard soft snores coming from Bellmere, Genesis softly picked Bellmere up into his arms and carried her back to her bed and gently tucked her in. After that he began to walk out the door until he heard Bellmere. "I love you my Genesis." Bellmere said and Genesis came back over to her and gently kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too my dear." After that he walked out and closed the door behind him gently. "I'm truly grateful that she came but what's going to happen when her beloved one, Dice come back and I'll be lonely again I don't want that to happen I won't let that man take my dearest away from me." Genesis told himself feeling tears run down his cheeks. Genesis didn't say anything he just walked to the bath chamber of the palace. When he got there he opened the door and went in and closed the door behind him and took off his cloak and went in to the warm water. He sat down and began to cry.

"I'm scared and lonely of being like this I'm hurt mentally everyday my mind is riddled with question I don't understand and all I want is for her to be by my side but her beloved is getting in the way of all that." Genesis said while bringing some water up to his face and letting it run down his neck. "I just want her by my side that's all I want I don't want any harm come to her it's just when her beloved Dice comes back she'll go with him no matter what I say or do." Genesis told himself while getting out of the warm water and drying himself off and putting a clean cloak on. Genesis went back to his room and got into bed and tried to get some sleep but no matter what he tried he couldn't stop thinking about what might if Dice came back.

_Just sleep tired one_

_The sun has sat _

_It's time for rest._

He sang to himself but it wouldn't work. After awhile his eyes finally closed and he started to have a dream. "I won't let you take her from me you despicable being." Genesis told the Dice in his dream. Dice didn't answer. "I need her, I want her don't you see I love her, she calls you beloved but you weren't there for her when she needed you but I was I am the one who she needs." Genesis said to Dice in his dream. Genesis then woke up and scents that someone was in Bellmere's room. He quickly ran to her room and opened the door and saw that Dice was standing right between her and Genesis. "Are you the one she called beloved?" Genesis asked Dice and he nodded. "Get away from her she don't you see she doesn't want you? Besides you abandon her and that little child don't worry I'm taking good care of them both better then what you did." Genesis told Dice, Dice turned to Bellmere and knelt by her. "Please Bellmere wake up it's me Dice remember?" Dice told Bellmere and she woke up. "Dice?" Bellmere asked him he nodded and she wrapped her arms around him.

"This isn't happening it can't be my dear is going with this man? Please my dear you can't you just can't please." Genesis pleaded to Bellmere, Bellmere saw and shoved Dice off her and ran to him and embrace Genesis. "My dear." Genesis said before hugging Bellmere. "Never again please don't leave my side." Genesis pleaded before ranking her hair with his hand. "What happened between you and her?" Dice asked Genesis. "Hm this beautiful dear, I heard her cry out of loneliness and pain and I just couldn't just ignore it so I went to the place I heard the crying and so here we are." Genesis told Dice while standing up and helping Bellmere and brought her into his arms.

"Bellmere you thought… I would do that to you I wouldn't I love you and Tira with all my heart." Dice told Bellmere, she didn't even look at him and just ignored him. "Please go away, leave us alone." Bellmere told Dice. "Bellmere listen to yourself he's brain washed you into thinking that I abandon you but I didn't I swear to you Bellmere I would never." Dice told Bellmere. "You think you can make her understand with what you did to her I am not surprise she won't hate you for ever." Genesis told Dice while gently began dancing with Bellmere each step was graceful. "You never did this with her did you well she is better with me then she is with you." Genesis told Dice while finishing the dance. "Why do you even care about her?"

"Because I know the isolation of loneliness and sadness." Genesis told Dice while stroking the side Bellmere's face lovingly. "What did you do to make her this way?" Dice asked Genesis. "I sang to her with my special voice, I soothed her mind with love." Genesis told Dice. "You wouldn't understand my bond with her I care for her much more than you do." Genesis told Dice while stepping closer to him and pointed his gun at him. "Now get out of my palace you despicable being. Dice wouldn't move and Genesis shot him making Dice fall to the ground. "Now shall we dispose of this trash dear?" Genesis asked Bellmere and she nodded still holding onto Genesis. Genesis summoned darkness and it quickly surrounded Dice and he faded into the floor. "He won't bother us anymore my dear." Genesis told Bellmere and she smiled and giggled softly. Genesis went back over to Bellmere and sat down next to her gently putting her into an embrace. "Would you like me to sing you asleep again?" Genesis asked Bellmere while being to sing.

_At long last I have you in my grasp_

_Your beauty is untamed _

_Your divine pleasant is enchanting _

Genesis gently sang and just like that Bellmere was sleeping in his arms everything was right he wasn't alone and now he never would be left alone again. His dear was sleeping in his arms and he knew it would last like this forever. After that Genesis took a quilt and covered Bellmere and himself with it. He closed his eyes and sang one last verse.

_My love I will always have._

_Tonight I sleep in peace with you._

After awhile Genesis had awoken and went to were he chambered Dice. "So tell me have you enjoyed you're stay in my castle hm does it hurt well enjoy it because is the same as I have lived for years and now you know that pain as well." Genesis told Dice. "Why do you care about her?" Dice asked Genesis. "Why, why does she want you so badly? She calls for you in her sleep but why would she want someone like you I was the one who found her, I held her hand when she was alone, and I brought her to my palace to protect her but she still calls you her Beloved one." Genesis asked Dice while falling to his knees and beginng to cry badly.

Dice knelt down beside him. "That's all this is about, look who ever you are I can see why she likes you, gentle, and sweet just like the Prince you took." Dice said in his usual soft voice. "Why are you being like this don't you hate me after all I took the girl the girl who called you Beloved." Genesis told Dice while crying into his knees. "Hm Bellmere that's her name but you call her Dear and I know without a doubt that she loves you but not the sort you want." Dice told him while stroking the crying boy's back gently. "I didn't know that you already knew her and that you two were lovers please tell me what it feels like to have a family and be comforted by one." Genesis asked

"You mean you don't have a family but how did you inherit this kingdom?" Dice asked Genesis. "I was born here I fed off the decaying roses that were growing on the walls and when I was able to walk and to speak I formed this castle I made it beautiful as it could be but still that didn't cease my loneliness so I wanted to go find some one and I heard cries of a woman and I brought her here and then you came and this happened I'm sorry please forgive me I didn't mean any harm I was just sick and tired of being alone." Genesis told Dice letting all his emotions run into his voice and without even realizing it Genesis was hugging Dice tightly around the waist.

Dice found himself putting his arms around the crying boy's back gently hugging him. "I can see why you so drawn to Bellmere she loves just like a Mother isn't she?" Dice asked Genesis while gently stroking Genesis hair. Genesis didn't answer he just laid there in Dice's arms crying, crying in the arms of the man he accused of taking Bellmere from him. "I'm sorry." Genesis told Dice while falling limp into his embrace and sleeping. "The poor boy he must have been suffering this how entire time." Dice told himself while laying Genesis down gently and putting his black coat on Genesis as a blanket. "Please take care of her." Genesis told Dice while dying peacefully. "Of course I will.

Dice went back to Bellmere's room and saw her standing and waiting for him, she put her arms around him and hugged him around the waist. "Lets all go back Bellmere." Dice told her while transporting them back to Navatica. "So you're both back." Tira said happily. "You've changed Tira." Dice told Tira. "The curse no longer has me and so I am now the official king of Navatica and that means Bellmere and you can live separate lives from this Kingdom." Tira told Dice while smiling gently at him. "Hm thank you, Tira but Bellmere and I are happy here with you." Tira told Dice while sitting down on the couch it didn't look like Bellmere would wake up anytime soon so Dice went over to the couch to join Tira. "Medicine your studying how to heal others wounds then?" Dice asked tira while sitting down next to him. Tira didn't say anything he just continued to chant into his hands and then put them to cup and making the water into elixir and going over to were Bellmere was and lifted her head with his hand and easily put the cup up to her mouth she drank but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry." Tira told Dice while putting the cup down. Then suddenly Bellmere sat up and had her head down tears flowing from her eyes. "Bellmere?" Dice asked while putting a soft and gentle hand on Bellmere's cheek. "Genesis?" Bellmere asked her eyes were white and her skin was pale. She began to fall out of bed but Tira caught her and held her in his arms she put her arms around his waist tightly and laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you my Genesis." Bellmere said. "Who is Genesis?" Tira asked while stroking Bellmere soft hair. "He is the man who took Bellmere." Dice told Tira. "the man from two years ago." Tira told Dice. "Two years how can it be two years since he was here?" Dice asked Tira. "At that part of Navatica territory it is not in the same life that this palace is in so his palace may seem like one day but it equals two years." Tira told Dice while gently laying Bellmere down on the bed and tucking her in. "Maybe someday Navatica will be in its glory once again." Tira said to himself

Tira went back to his room but Dice stayed with Bellmere. "Hm Tira has changed into the king he wanted to be." Dice said while looking out the window. Bellmere sat up in bed. "You killed Genesis didn't you?" Bellmere asked Dice. "Please Bellmere you must understand I didn't kill him he was dying he just wanted you by his side to ease his loneliness while he was suffering." Dice told Bellmere. "No he told me that I was his lover and that you betrayer, he did I swear he did." Bellmere told Dice while crying. "Please Bellmere just listen to what I am saying." Dice told Bellmere trying to calm her down. "I can't believe you just go away." Bellmere pleaded to Dice. Dice didn't say anything there wasn't anything he could do at this point he silently went out of the door and gently closed it.

Dice walked down to the library and opened the door to the outside and sat down on the ground. "Please take care of her." Remembering the last words of Genesis. "It must have been real love that was between them." Dice said to himself. The door opened and Tira came out and sat down beside him. "I've been looking for you." Tira told Dice his voice was soft and concerned. "I'm sorry Tira but is there something I can do for you?" Dice asked Tira. "No but here this could help with you and Bellmere." Tira told Dice while handing him a piece of paper he opened it and it had a song of love and compassion.

_The strength of this palace is faulting _

_But with you I know hope_

_Never again in misery or despair _

_But _

_With happiness and joy._

Dice sang to himself. "It's the song my father and mother used to sing to me when I had the curse it made my nights bearable." Tira told Dice. "Thank you Tira I'm sure this will help." Dice told Tira. Snow flakes started to fall and the wind gently began to sing Dice pulled his coat tighter around him but Tira just sat there with his eyes closed the snow flakes falling onto Tira's pale cheeks. "Maybe when Bellmere wakes up we can be a family again." Tira told Dice. Dice didn't say anything just sat there and crying. "I'm sorry Dice." Tira told Dice. "It's not your fault Tira I just wish I knew what kind of love Genesis gave her." Dice told Tira. The two just sat there.

"I'm just like him." Dice told himself before standing up and running into the night. "Dice?" Tira asked he waited until the sun came up. Tira went back to his room and saw Dice on the floor next to Bellmere's room Tira knelt down. "I think its time you tell her." Tira told Dice before stepping back and going into his room. After that Dice stood up and opened the door gently. Bellmere was still sleeping Dice went over to her and gently lifted her head and kissed her on the cheek. "I want you to remember Bellmere and I want to spend my whole life with you but you love Genesis more then I thought. I'm sorry." Dice told Bellmere before running out the door and into his room.

Dice got to his room and opened his door he then fell to his knees and cried. "I'm sorry Bellmere I just… I just want you to know that you mean so much to me I'm sorry." Dice cried, after awhile he had past out and was lying on the floor Tira came and saw and picked him up and carried him to his bed. "I hope for the best for the two of you." Tira told Dice while tucking him in and walking out the door. Dice was sleeping and having a dream about him and Bellmere, she was standing in her room and crying and he was fully dressed in his royal outfit he ran to her and embraced her and she faded in his arms "I love… you Dice." Bellmere said her last words. Dice woke up right after that his eyes were stained with tears and the were falling none stop. "I'm sorry Bellmere." He cried into his palms his wings were comforting by blanking him.

"I'm confused I don't know what to do anymore." Dice told himself while falling on his side and feeling tears stain his pillow he didn't wipe them he just continued to let them fall tasting the bitter taste on his tong. "I never meant to hurt Bellmere all I wanted was to protect her and Tira." Dice told himself while sitting up and thinking without even knowing Tira was sitting by his side not doing anything at first but when he saw Dice beginng to cry he gently took him into his arms and said. "It's okay Dice." Tira told Dice. "I'm sorry Tira I didn't mean to wake you." Dice told Tira. "No please it's okay." Tira told Dice. "So how long have you been here?" Dice asked Tira. "Since midnight I heard you cry in your sleep for Bellmere and I thought something was wrong so I came in." Tira said with a soft and gentle smile.

"Nothing is the same anymore, I thought when I saved Bellmere from Genesis she would return to the way she normally is but now…" Dice said before falling back into Tira's arms. Tira didn't say anything and it was okay with Dice because even though Tira didn't say much he was still honest and true and all he was and all he'll every be is sweet and innocence. The two sat there in a long silence. Dice got up and went over to the window putting his jacket back on. "You're going again aren't you?" Tira asked Dice. "No I'm just going to think I'll be back but Tira please protect Bellmere until I get back." Dice told Tira while opening the window and letting his wings out and flying out.

Dice was flying to the old ruins of The Raviner Estate to think but to his surprise Genesis was there. "Genesis?!" Dice screamed. "Please not so loud you're giving me a headache." Genesis told Dice. "I want to know why you have been torturing Bellmere weren't you dying. Besides my words were soothed you I thought didn't they." Dice asked Genesis. "What are you saying I would never try to torture her after all she is my dear beloved one." Genesis told Dice. "I'm sick of all your lies Genesis now tell me the truth why did you take Bellmere and why are you making her suffer like this, she has no memory of her life at the palace and to top it off she hates me." Dice asked Genesis. "She still thinks about me hm that's good after all the pain you put her through. I will thank you for only one thing for my Rebirth you see I was only in a comatose stage at the Melody palace but now my Rebirth is complete thanks to you all is thanks to you Worthless little Raven. Now when I finish with you I'll go and get my beloved back and we'll be together again." Genesis told Dice while stepping close to him and putting his sword right though his stomach.

"Gen…Genesis." Dice said while falling to the ground. "Pitiful waste these Raviners are eating off of dying decade while the Jenova's of this beautiful but sorrowful world get to live off of much more pleasure hm rest assure Die your life is no longer needed in this life. Hm worthless little Raven." Genesis said as he summoned a portal to the Navatica palace. Back at the Navatica Palace Bellmere was awakened and with a peaceful smile on her face. "He's coming my Genesis." Bellmere said while looking up. "Bellmere." Tira sighed as he got up but then Genesis enters. "So you're interfering with my Beloved too hm _a youth wishes to die at such a young age but a beautiful grin graces his face as he meets his beautiful death_."

"I'm sorry Dice." Tira said before falling to the ground. "Hm my beloved lets go back." Genesis told Bellmere while taking her into his arms after that Genesis had vanished into a portal and Dice hadn't died after all he just fainted and he had gotten to the Navatica Palace but by the time he got there it was to late Tira was dead and Bellmere was with Genesis. "Tira!" Dice said as he hurried over to the bleeding dying boy's side. "Tira tell me who did this to you?" Dice pleaded Tira. "It was Genesis he took Bellmere." Tira told Dice weakly trying his best to survive but Dice covered his eyes with his hand and he slowly past away. "Don't worry Tira I'll save Bellmere and you and I won't let anyone else be killed by Genesis that I promise." Dice told Tira while stroking his forehead while planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

_The end is near _

_So many nights I have searched_

_But now my perfect melody shall be complete_

_Genesis will be rebirth _

_And the Jenova of all Gods shall be restored_

_At this one last melody night._

Back at the Melody Palace Bellmere was lying on Genesis's lap. "Genesis?" Bellmere asked with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you from him please forgive me." Genesis asked Bellmere while stroking her hair lovingly. Bellmere didn't say anything she just clung to Genesis.

_Loving little flower _

_My grasp is tight_

_As I sing to you my lullaby_

"Genesis!" Dice screamed at him. "You won't interfere." Genesis told Dice while put a barrier between Dice and himself. "Bellmere…I'm sorry don't do this he's just using you all he wants is to be reborn into some kind of Jenova. Bellmere don't you see he just wants you for his transformation but I would never, come on Bellmere please you know me better then that I would never in a million kill you I love you more then that so don't though you're life away for this guy." Dice pleaded to Bellmere. "Shut up you worthless she is mine how dare you try to take her away from me? Besides she loves me for my lullaby and for the love I give her." Genesis told Dice. "Dice?" Bellmere asked her body struggling against Genesis grasp. "No please my beloved stop he's only telling you lies.

"Dice you were the one who was always there for me when I needed you, you told me not to worry you told me not to be afraid Dice I'm sorry." Bellmere told Dice while walking over to him and out of the barrier. "No my beloved." Genesis pleaded to her as he felt tears run down his face. "Stop it Genesis I'm here now." A sweet voice told Genesis. "Huh my Beloved Diva." Genesis said before embracing her. "Let's go back together my beloved." Genesis told Diva before vanishing into a bright light and Dice and Bellmere return to the Navatica palace and Tira was alive. Dice found himself sitting on the grass outside the library. "Dice." Bellmere said with a soft smile on her face she sat down next to Dice. "I missed you, Tira missed you Bellmere why did you go with him?" Dice asked her. "I don't remember he just started to sing to me and then my mind went blank but then I woke up again and I was in Genesis arms and then I saw you again, and that's all I remember." Bellmere told Dice while sitting down next to him. Dice didn't say anything he just put a soft hand to her face and gently rubbed her cheek her skin felt just like flower petals.

Bellmere tried to stand up but she fell down strait to the ground and Dice picked her up in his arms. "You're still not fully awake are you?" Dice asked Bellmere while lifting her into his arms. "Come, you can sleep in my bed." Dice told Bellmere, Bellmere didn't reply she just laid in Dice arms while he carried her. Dice got to his room and laid her down gently on the bed. "Just get some sleep and don't worry I'll be right here." Dice told Bellmere. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you." Bellmere told Dice. "Hm sorry for what? You have never done anything to hurt me but if you did it wouldn't bother me because…" Dice lift off while embracing Bellmere. "All I care about is Tira and you." Dice finished while laying Bellmere on the bed. "I love you Dice." Bellmere said while drifting off into a peaceful sleep. "Bellmere I'll always love you." Dice told Bellmere while gently kissing her on her lips. "Everything's the way it should be." Dice said peacefully while going out of the door and closing it gently. "At least I'll be able to sleep tonight." Dice thought to himself while walking to bath chamber he opened to door and to his surprise Tira was there.

Dice didn't say anything to Tira he just took off his cloak and joined him in the pool of soothing hot water. "What's wrong Dice?" Tira asked Dice softly with a gentle smile on his face. "It's Bellmere what if she doesn't wake up and I never get to see her again besides look at me I'm broken the only thing I was any use for was protecting you and Bellmere but seeing the condition she's in right now it just seems so hopeless." Dice told Tira. "Please Dice don't cry it'll be alright Bellmere is safe and I'm not suffering anymore so there really is nothing to worry about, besides it really hurts me to see my family in pain and crying." Tira told Dice. "Tira… thank you. Tira you've always been there for Bellmere and me even when you were suffering you were still more concerned with Bellmere because you knew she was much more in pain then you were." Dice told Tira who was now out of the pool. "I'm sorry Tira forgive me I didn't mean to sadden you in anyway." Dice told Tira. "It's okay." Tira told Dice while holding his hand out to Dice he took it and got up and slip almost falling to his face but Tira quickly pulled him into his arms.

"Tira… you're still soaked." Dice told Tira while gently wiping Tira's soaked skin. Even though Tira was soaked Dice had to admit Tira's embraces were warm and loving. "Do I bother you when I do this?" Tira asked Dice. "No, no you don't Tira don't worry." Dice told Tira while stroking his hair gently. After a while the went back to there rooms. Dice found Bellmere sitting up and crying. "Bellmere please don't cry I'm here now." Dice told Bellmere while gently getting into bed. "Now I'm not going to leave you I'll stay right here and sleep with you." Dice told Bellmere with a gently smile and a soft voice one that he used for when he was comforting the ones he cared about. He gently wiped Bellmere's tears away. "Now no more crying." Dice told Bellmere while taking her into his arms and placing her on top of his chest Bellmere turned around gently and placed her head onto Dice's chest Bellmere couldn't help but look at Dice he was her everything she loved how he look the way he said her name and the way he comforted her she loved everything about him without even knowing what she was doing she lifted a hand up to Dice's face.

Dice held her hand in his and stroked it gently. "Now try to get some sleep." Dice told Bellmere and she hugged Dice around the waist and snuggled her body against his. "_Bellmere is so beautiful when she sleeps._" Dice thought as he too was drifting off into a peaceful slumber. In the morning, Bellmere was still sleeping in Dice's arms and Dice was awake but he didn't move or make a sound because he didn't want to wake Bellmere until he notice Bellmere was shivering so he gently took a blanket and a quilt and gently covered Bellmere and himself with it. After a while Dice felt Bellmere's body trembling and tears were running down her face Dice gently wiped them with his sleeve then Bellmere woke up. "I'm sorry for all of this." Bellmere told Dice while sitting up. "What are you talking about Bellmere look if it's about sleeping with me I told you not to worry so please don't okay?" Dice told Bellmere while gently stroking her hair. "It's nothing about that I just don't want to be a burden to Tira and you after all we've been though I've always been useless." Bellmere told Dice. "Don't say things like that and you're not useless you've comforted me when I needed you and you also made the medicine that made Tira feel better." Dice told Bellmere while gently brushing his hand on her cheek. "You're right I'm sorry I didn't see." Bellmere told Dice while clutching a hand on her head and falling into Dice's arms.

Bellmere didn't say anything she feel asleep in his arms Dice gently picked her up in his arms and gently placed her down on the bed and tucked her in. "I'll be right back Bellmere." Dice told Bellmere while kissing her on the cheek. "Don't go." Bellmere pleaded to him in her sleep while gripping his hand. "Hm I'll stay." Dice told her while sitting down. "_Ever since I've met you Bellmere one thing is clear I'll always love you._" Dice thought as he watched Bellmere sleep after awhile he got up and gently stroked her head. "I've never thought that I would be the one to be like this with you Bellmere, after all you're of Light and I'm of Darkness." Dice told himself while gently kissing Bellmere on the cheek after that Dice sat down on the bed suddenly Bellmere woke up her eyes were fluttering open she tried to stay awake. "Go back to sleep Bellmere." Dice told her gently while closing her eyes with his hand and kissing her on the forehead. Dice removed his hand and saw tears running down her face Dice gently wiped them away. "No more crying now." Dice told Bellmere while laying down next to her and gently and softly Dice wrapped his arms around Bellmere's waist and stroked her hair softly. "Dice." Bellmere said in her sleep struggling. _"Poor thing." _Dice thought to himself while stroking her back tenderly after awhile Dice got up and went over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't deserve this my clan were ruthless outlaws who deserved there punishment I used to think being alone was nice but now that Bellmere's state is even worse I'm even lonelier without her but my side." Dice told himself while wiping his eyes that were stained with tears. After awhile Dice had drifted off into sleep. "I guess I'm all alone now." Dice said in his sleep after awhile he felt a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder. "Who's there? Bellmere?" Dice asked her. "No I'm sorry but she is not awake yet but alas I know how much she means to you." She told Dice while gently stroking his back. "Why do you care?" Dice asked while feeling a tear role down his cheek. "Because my dear I have been watching over you for a long time now and I could tell you were feeling a little lost and lonely." She told Dice while wiping his tears softly, Dice didn't say anything after that he just laid in her arms. "Who are you?' Dice asked her while snuggling into her hug. "My name is Diva Raviner." She told him. "Raviner, then that means, that I'm not the last one left." Dice asked Diva. "Let's go back home Little Die." Diva told Dice while holding him in her arms gently and very tenderly. "I can't leave look I'm sorry but Bellmere and Tira mean much more to me than anything I mean it would be wonderful to have a family that I'm really blood related to but if I lift these two I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Dice told Diva while embracing her lovingly. "I thank you though." Dice told Diva. "If you need anything just call my name." Diva told Dice while gently planting a kiss on Dice's head. "Thank you." Dice told her while falling back to the couch and falling back to sleep. After awhile Dice had woken up and had gone over to Bellmere. "I guess I'll have to live without you." Dice told himself feeling the tears sting his eyes and falling to his knees being to cry.

"Please Bellmere you can't die I've always been there for Tira and you always protecting you two I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you dieing this way please Bellmere I'm begging you please wake up." Dice plead to Bellmere. "Please Bellmere all I ever wanted was for you to be safe and happy and I never really got the chance to tell you this Bellmere I love you and I'll always there's nothing in this world who I rather see happy and loved." Dice went on but still Bellmere still didn't waken. "I guess there's nothing I can do to save you Bellmere." Dice told himself while walking out the door. "Dice?" Tira asked him but Dice didn't reply he didn't even look at Tira and by that time Dice was already at the Library heading so he could set were he always did "Why I don't get it why did she… I loved her I'll never get to see Bellmere's beautiful smile again once I thought it was because I was of Darkness and she was of Light but now I see but it's too late I'll never get to see her again." Dice told himself. After awhile Dice stopped crying but he still was thinking about Bellmere's condition. Back in Dice's room, "Dice?" Bellmere asked weakly while getting up from the bed. Bellmere walked to the library. She got to the library and saw no sign of Dice but when she opened the door to the outside she found Dice seating on the ground.

She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder Dice then turned around and saw Bellmere smile gently at him. Dice got up and returned the smile. "You're awake I'm so glad." Dice told Bellmere while embracing her. "I heard what you said about me… is it true?" Bellmere asked Dice. "Of course it is and it'll always be Bellmere I love you and I'll always love you no matter what happens. Ever since Genesis took you I've been thinking that a lot lately for a while I didn't know why or how I was going to tell you." Dice told Bellmere while kissing her on the cheek. Bellmere started to cry but Dice gently wiped them away. "No more crying now." Dice told Bellmere while taking his coat off and putting it around Bellmere. "My coat looks good on you." Dice told Bellmere while kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you but I don't see why you're giving me this." Bellmere asked Dice. "I already told you my dear I love you and I want you to be safe so by wearing this coat you'll be safe." Dice told Bellmere while walking over to Bellmere and taking her hand. "I knew it was you calling my name." Bellmere told Dice. "What do you mean?" Dice asked her. "Before I awoke I heard a voice crying my name and after that I awoke." Bellmere told Dice while grasping Dice's hand with both of hers. "I was pained to here you cry my beloved Dice crying it pains my heart to make you cry you and to be a burden to you that's why I didn't want to wake up because of the pain and suffering I caused you." Bellmere told Dice while crying. "Now, now it's not you're fault I should have been more focused on protecting you because that's all that matters now but if I didn't have such a foolish intent on living in the past then this would never be happing and you wouldn't be hurt this badly but I promise you I'll watch over and protect you with my life you mean the world to me Bellmere and I'll always protect you." Dice told Bellmere while gently planting a soft and gentle kiss on Bellmere's cheek.

The two sat on the ground it started to rain and Dice let his wings out and shading Bellmere with them. "Bellmere never forget I'm always here." Dice told Bellmere while holding her close. "Dice." Bellmere said while laying her head on Dice's chest. Dice didn't say anything he just held Bellmere in his arms.

Two years later, "So are you ready to confess or not but like it really matters I can rip you apart and still make you tell." A deep voice asked Dice in a dream. "I have no idea what you're talking about wait this is about Genesis's death isn't I wasn't apart of it he died on his own." Dice told the man. After that he woke up his skin was wet with cold sweat and his body was as cold as ice. "Dice what's wrong?" Bellmere asked Dice while seating on the bed. "Bellmere you remember Genesis don't you? From two years ago?" Dice asked Bellmere while sitting up. "Yes I do but why would you be having dream I mean nightmares about him?" Bellmere asked Dice. "I don't know Bellmere." Dice told Bellmere while standing up. "I've got to go to a place called Varita but I don't want to leave ether." Dice told himself while falling to the ground and clutching his hair Bellmere went over to him and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry Bellmere I lost control again." Dice told Bellmere while letting her to consume him in an embrace.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Dice it's time to come with us to Varita." The same man who talked to Dice in a dream. "Oh what do we have here? Hm a girl I hate to take you away but you really don't deserve to live after all you killed Lord Genesis." The man told Dice. "I don't get it why does it always revolve around me? After all I'm just a simple servant to the King of Navatica nothing more nothing less so why is it that important?" Dice asked him. "I'm sorry you won't except but if you don't I'll have no choice but to take her." He told Dice while stepping over to Bellmere. "No I'll go just don't hurt her I couldn't live with myself if she was hurt." Dice told him. "Wise choice." He told Dice while transporting him to a cage in Darkness. "Now my dear what to do with you, come with Me." he told Bellmere while stepping into a portal. "What do you want me for I didn't kill Genesis I'm not even guiltily but this is best after all after all I'm a Raviner I was raised as an animal so I'm better slaughter for the dead." Dice told himself. "So I guess you just gave up good this is going to be entertaining." He told Dice while stepping toward the cage. "So you're the one hm go on and kill me." Dice told him. "I guess you want to let you're beloved live and you die? If this is the Dice Raviner I've heard so fond of then tell me why are you this pathetic? Don't worry she's safe." He told Dice while throwing a picture down on the floor of the cage. "If your goal is to break me then get it on with." Dice told him while turning around but that was when he saw Bellmere standing with him. "Bellmere?" Dice asked while going over to the cage edge but when he touch it he was shocked with a electric pain and darkness surrounded him. "_This is the cage of allusions try as you might but you can't escape I'll keep you in this cage till you break or tell you die._" Dice heard him say before hearing the door slam then the cage turned into a ballroom were only one was there and that was Bellmere or at least a memory of her. "I wonder if I should be afraid but why I'm a Raviner seeing how I'm use to these kinds of things." Dice told himself while walking in the room.

"It just like when I was gone Bellmere waited for me but then Genesis came." Dice told himself while feeling a hand grasp his, the darkness was taking a form of Bellmere to comfort him in this cage Dice didn't understand at first but then he remembered. "Diva it's you isn't it?" Dice asked the figure shook its head that made Dice smile gently. "I'm here for you, Dear Dice." Diva told him. "Please tell me what am I suppose to do now I'm in this cage and I'm giving up to the Darkness." Dice asked Diva "Dice you're the Raviner control of Darkness and besides Raviners don't fear Darkness the rule it over time there were serval different ruler of the Dark but Dice you are the only one able of saving man kind from Darkness Varatos is completely submerged in Darkness." Diva told Dice. In the guest chamber of Varita, "My dear why are you worried about that man Dice?" Vara asked Bellmere. "Why would you care you're the one who brought us here in the first place accusing of Dice of killing Genesis." Bellmere told Vara. "Hm my dear this has nothing to do with Genesis no you are the one I only wanted after all you are Bellmere Lighterin." Vara told Bellmere. "I'm aware that you know about the war well Navatica has nothing to do with it infact you were actually safe the intertime but knowing that Dice was caring for you and that he was of Darkness and you are of Light I just thought that something so precious like you desired to be in better hands." Vara told Bellmere. "If you don't understand I'll tell you it's because I only want you by my side when this only kingdom is standing."

By this point both Dice and Bellmere knew there destiny Dice was The God of Darkness and Bellmere was the Goddess of Light. Three years have past since Dice was in prison now he lives at the New Raviner Estate and Bellmere now lives in the Varitos estate Varitos had won the War but the Dice and Bellmere's fight was just beginning. "Are you okay Dice." Diva asked Dice. "Was it ever supposed to be this way Diva I wonder if I never went to find Bellmere would this ever happen?" Dice asked Diva. She didn't say anything to him and Dice just walked out letting his wings out he sore up into the sky and went to the Varita palace. "I want to know the truth." Dice told himself while flying to the Varitos palace.

Dice got to the Varitos Palace and went to Bellmere. "Why did you do it Bellmere?" Dice asked her. "Dice it's so wonderful to see you I've been wordy." Bellmere told Dice. "How could you I trusted you Bellmere I even opened up to you but I guess since I'm a Darkness freak you don't give a care anymore do you, that's fine I've opened my eyes I see the truth now after all I'm a true Raviner of Darkness." Dice told Bellmere. "You've changed Dice you're not the kind hearted man I knew." Bellmere told Dice. Dice didn't say anything he just walked out of the room letting his wings out. "I miss you Bellmere." Dice said quietly.

_I'm all that's left _

_My spirits are broken_

_I'm the only one left_

Dice went back to the Raviner Estate. "Things are changing there world is getting darker and I'm becoming what I hate but wait I've always had thoughts about making this world a better place and since the Light is fading Darkness is the way!" Dice told himself standing on the balcony. "I guess you've figured it out Dice." Diva asked Dice. "Hm you know I use to be afraid of my Darkness but now I see I'm the only one who can save this world." Dice told Diva. "Right." Diva told Dice while fading into the darkness. "I guess she was fake too just like Bellmere." Dice told himself. After that Dice went to his room. "It's just the same only that I'm alone now I've always been alone." Dice told himself while lying on the bed." Dice told himself. After that Dice had fallen asleep. "Bellmere I'm sorry please don't leave I need you by my side Bellmere!" Dice pleaded in his sleep, after that he woke up tears stinging his eyes. After that Dice got up and went to the window. "Why was it my destiny to be this way? I've already lost everything, Bellmere, Tira I never wanted this I promised I'd always be there. My burdens are all I live with now darkness has swollen me." Dice told himself. Back at the Varita palace. Bellmere was looking at the Raviner estate. "I wonder if he wants me there." Bellmere told herself while letting her wings out and flying to the Estate.

It was now 12oclock in the morning Bellmere flew all the way to the Estate but she didn't make it inside she had fallen to at the door of Dice's balcony. Dice heard and went outside to were he found Bellmere lying on the ground. "Bellmere." Dice said before picking her up in his arms. "Why are you here Bellmere." Dice asked her. "I wanted to see you it's been three years since that day and also why are you being like this it's not like you you're usually so confident with your self and you said that you wouldn't open yourself to Darkness but now it seems like that's all in the past." Bellmere asked Dice. "It's all in the past… I'm sick of this it's such a nuisance." Dice told Bellmere while turning away and letting his wings out. "You have wings like mine don't you only of light but that's the thing you're of light that's why you're nuisance people who are of light look forward to happiness and joy but I'm of Darkness I have no happiness or joy and I don't feel what you humans feel" Dice told Bellmere, Bellmere didn't say anything she just went to Dice but she almost couldn't because Dice's aura was to strong and Dark. "Why are you trying why do you care about me." Dice asked her. "Because, I don't want you to be like this and I can still since that you're suffering please be the same Dice you were." Bellmere pleaded to Dice, he turned around and saw his other side with her. "Bellmere, why don't you runaway and why do I see myself with you why I don't get it one part of me says to hate but another says I love you but why." Dice asked her. "Huh what's wrong with me? Who the devil are you?" Dice asked but it wasn't Bellmere he was talking to his other self that he saw beside Bellmere. "Stop stay away." Dice pleaded but he continued to walk forward to him. "What were am I?" Dice asked. "You're in the border of the darkness tell me is this what you wanted to be feared remember we use to live at the Navatica palace with Bellmere and Tira you're family open your eyes Dice." His light to him. "Why should I? All these humans are useless they can't even defend themselves from Darkness and were did you know about this?" Dice asked him.

"Because idiot I'm you well at least what's left of you." Light told him. "I don't understand I'm myself my light and Darkness belongs to me." Dice told him. "Is that all you care about now Darkness and Light and that you're the God of Darkness I'm not going to fight over that because I knew that's the truth but What ever made you think you were like this I swear the person you were you're still the same pure Raviner but not of Darkness and not of Light you are Dice Eternal Raviner." Light told Dice. "What I don't understand what do you mean I'm Eternal nothing in this world can make me Eternal I've always been in Darkness." Dice told Light "That's not true remember what you told Bellmere you wished you were Light because you didn't what to be alone." Light told Dice. "Why do you care about me why does she care about me and why are there so many others that do I don't get it I'm nothing but a member of a outlawed clan." Dice told him. "Don't you know it's not because of your clan but of your kind of loving heart that makes every one care about you and even I your own self cares about you after all I've always been there for you Dice like you've been there for Bellmere and Tira after all I'm your Wings and Light." Light told Dice, Dice didn't answer but nodded his head and whispered "Yes bring me back." Light did just as he asked gently placing his arms around Dice's waist. After that he found himself being embrace by Bellmere. "I'm back." Dice said himself feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Dice said to Bellmere while falling to the ground Bellmere fell to still embracing Dice. "You're back Dice I'm so thankful I didn't want to see you like that." Bellmere told Dice while stroking his hair gently. "So that's how he did it he sealed himself in my birth tattoo." Dice told himself quietly while wincing at the burning. "Bellmere I'm sorry…" Dice tried to tell Bellmere but she shushed him. "It's alright Dice you don't have to apologies." Bellmere told Dice, he tried to stand up but he couldn't and fainted. Bellmere put him on the bed and tuck him in until she noticed that Dice was wincing horrible. Bellmere unbuttoned his jacket and rolled up his shirt to reveal a black bird shaped birthmark that was draning blood and bleeding she gently placed her hand on it she bandaged it with a cloth. "that's all I can do I'm sorry." Bellmere said before falling a sleep.

The morning that follow, Dice woke up first but he couldn't open his eyes that much he just gently petted Bellmere's head gently. "Bell…mere…do…you…think…I have…more…time." Dice asked her weakly. "Huh what do you mean of course you do why wouldn't you after all you're Dice Raviner I'll get some apples that's make you feel better." Bellmere told him while going to the kitchen and getting the bowl of apples. "I'll miss you Bellmere." Dice said while getting paler and closing his eyes. "Dice are you okay?" Bellmere asked while carrying the bowl but when she got no answered she drop the bowl and ran over to Dice. "No you can't Dice please I just found you please stay with me Dice please don't." Bellmere pleaded. "Don't worry just go back to Navatica take care of Tira Bellmere I've watched you've grown you don't need me anymore just take care of yourself and Tira." Dice told Bellmere weakly still his eyes were closed. "Dice." Bellmere said as she held the man's body in her arms. Bellmere went back to the palace she told Tira what happened. "He died I'm sorry Bellmere you and Dice I know were very close Bellmere I knew what it feels like my parents died two years ago remember so I'm sorry." Tira told Bellmere while gently hugging her.

After a while Bellmere went into Dice's room and lay down on the bed. "It's not the same without Dice." Bellmere told herself after awhile she noticed that his nightstand had a bird shaped locket Bellmere opened it and saw a picture of Tira, Dice, and herself. Bellmere turned it over and read the writing on the back. "To my beloved Bellmere I know that even through I'm gone my memory will be carried on with you." she read


End file.
